


yours for the taking

by annakinsun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And I saw a tweet confirming others think the exact same thing, Co-Generals, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Touches, Idiots in Love, Look all I know is that I’ve had the headcanon of Poe accidentally asking Finn to take his last name, M/M, Rose has the one brain cell of the group, So here we are, The Generals Dameron, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakinsun/pseuds/annakinsun
Summary: “It… it’s just like a little slap in the face every time we go into a meeting and I have to hear everyone go ‘General Dameron. General… Finn?’ It just sucks to know everyone around you has a place, a last name, a history… and you have nothing. That’s all.”“You can have mine.”Or, alternately, Poe accidentally asks Finn to take his last name. They aren’t together. Gay panic ensues.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 23
Kudos: 402





	yours for the taking

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always had a thing for accidental (essentially) marriage proposals, and we all know Poe and Finn are idiots in love. Just a fun fluff piece where I can have my boys call each other General, okay?

_Inhale._

The war was won. Well, for the most part. Yes, there was still work to be done. And First Order sympathizers to take care of. And ex-Stormtroopers to deal with. And at least a hundred other things on the to-do list. But as far as the Resistance cared, it was over and they had won. _Finally._ They could breathe for the first time in what felt like a millennium. There had been tears and funerals and nightmares, but also dancing and parties and celebrations of life. For most of the Resistance, daylight was used for dreams of the future, while nights were reserved for nightmares of the past and of those they had lost. Yes, grief clung to them like a heavy shadow, often appearing in the brightest and happiest of moments, but it was not constant. Light pierced the darkness, and time went on. It was over, and now they could at last catch their breath.

_Exhale._

—

It was one of their rare days off, where the stars seemed to align and all seemed to be right in the universe. Finn and Poe had absolutely no meetings to attend (apparently being co-generals didn’t mean you could alternate who went to debriefings each day), Rey and Finn had already decided on no Force training for the day (both quickly realizing at the end of their last session how tired they were from constantly being on the go for months on end), and they had nothing to do and nowhere to be. Sure, they could tackle one of the dozens of other things on their to-do list that had to be done eventually, but it had been roughly five months since the Battle of Exegol, and there had been maybe one other day since then when all three of them had corresponding days off. 

At dinner the night before, Rey had suggested a quick trip to a beautiful waterfall she had found during one of her scouting trips through the jungle while looking for locations to train Finn in the ways of the Force. Rose’s cheeks immediately tinged pink with glee, both at the thought of having a fun day off with her friends and the opportunity to finally have some alone time with her girlfriend. 

Finn immediately started to buzz with excitement, as he often did when given the chance to go on an adventure instead of sitting through yet another boring diplomatic meeting. Poe also agreed, just so long as he could take an hour or two in the morning to repair and polish his X-Wing, which had been painfully neglected in recent months due to how much work and responsibility he had taken on as co-General of the Resistance. The other three groaned, but conceded without argument, as they knew how much the plane meant to him.

So that’s how they ended up in the airfield of their makeshift base on Ajan Kloss about an hour after the sun had risen. Although it had been months since they first touched down on the jungle moon, timing and resources didn’t allow for a more permanent structure to be built to house those who were left in the Resistance. Finding a more suitable area to relocate to was on the to-do list, and would be completed someday. However, today was not that day.

Finn had pushed Poe out of their shared tent towards the field within minutes after waking up at the crack of dawn, the excitement pouring out of him in waves at the prospect of going swimming for the first time _ever_. His Stormtrooper squadron had never been trained to swim, as they were a land team and there was never a need for it, so this was a very big day indeed. Poe, though his eyes were heavy with sleep and exhaustion, couldn’t help grinning from ear to ear as he watched Finn animatedly wave his hands around while talking about the day’s adventures to come. BB-8 was happily chirping in response every so often, thrilled to see the young man so happy.

They’d split up at the mess tent, Finn waving Poe and BB-8 on towards the airfield and saying he’d take care of the rest. No more than five minutes had passed after Poe had arrived at his X-Wing before Finn reappeared with an armful of different pastries, followed by a tired looking Rey and Rose who were both bleary-eyed, cloaked in blankets, and carrying two cups of caf a piece.

As Poe worked on his ship, pausing here and there to take a sip of caf or a bite of Mustafarian Lava roll, the other three sprawled out on the grass beside him, quietly talking about anything and everything that came to their minds. While some of the other members of the Resistance were awake and getting to work, it was still early enough in the morning that they felt like they were in their own little world with no one else around.

Rey and Rose were tangled together, sharing a blanket to keep the early morning chill away, sharing sleepy smiles and laughing at some dumb joke Finn had made about his training the day before. Poe turned with a groan at how awful the joke was, but couldn’t help from smiling shyly after making eye contact with Finn’s sparkling eyes full of wonder and laughter.

They all quieted their voices after hearing a shush from a nearby tent, trying to hide their giggles. The flap of the tent lifted and the head of Lara Troon, the head cook of the Resistance, popped out to see what was going on. Her irritation quickly morphed into a smile, as she knew just how little free time the group in front of her got to share. She greeted them with a wave before emerging from her tent to walk towards the mess tent.

“Good morning Rey. Rose. General Dameron. General Finn. Hope the water isn’t too cold today for you.”

“The water could be as cold as a winter day on Hoth and I think Finn would still be excited to go,” Rey teased, sticking her tongue out as Finn pretended to lunge at her. Lara chuckled, gave Finn a wink, and continued on her way. He smiled back, but it quickly faded as she walked away.

Rose caught the slip in his demeanor, and immediately asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing.”

Poe turned around at the exchange to see Finn trying to act as though he was still just as excited as before, but failing miserably. It tore his heart in two to see Finn like this, and he tried to think of what to say as he moved from the cockpit to a spot underneath his plane. 

Rey reached over and pinched Finn, earning a sharp “ow!”, before saying “You’re obviously not fine, now what is it?”

He sighed before saying, “It… it’s just like a little slap in the face every time we go into a meeting and I have to hear everyone go ‘General Dameron. General… Finn?’ It just sucks to know everyone around you has a place, a last name, a history… and you have nothing. That’s all.”

Rose grabbed his hand and Rey threw a comforting arm around his shoulders as she said, “Don’t worry Finn, you’ll have a family name someday. I know how… awkward and painful it felt to not know what to say when people asked where you come from. But it will happen for you. It’ll just feel… right when you know it’s the one you’re supposed to have.”

Finn smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek to express his thanks, as he didn’t trust himself to talk without choking up at the thought. He didn’t have to say a word though, as a voice cut through the quiet once more.

“You can take mine” Poe said without thinking from underneath the X-Wing, not looking up from the repairs he was working on. He continued his work for a moment before he noticed how quiet the others were. As he pulled himself out from under the ship, he looked at his friends to see three sets of very wide eyes staring back at him, Rose’s mouth open in awe and Rey’s head tilted to the side. Finn’s expression was… unreadable. Poe cocked an eyebrow in confusion. “What?”

Finn looked over at Rey and Rose before making eye contact with Poe once more. He then dropped his gaze to the side and said “You want me to take your last name? Like… as if we were a family? Or married?”

Poe’s eyes immediately widened and he felt his cheeks go hot. Every thought left his brain as he searched for an answer to why he had said that out loud. The three pairs of eyes staring at him didn’t make it any easier to come up with a response, as he stammered on his words while tripping over the toolbox he had left on the ground. Finn had already jumped up to grab him from falling, that damn force sensitivity somehow knowing every move he was going to make. Poe looked up into Finn’s eyes, and for the second time in less than a minute lost his train of thought as he scanned every inch of his face for an answer. He didn’t find one, as Finn’s perfect face was still just as hard to read.

As panic began to set in, Poe pulled himself from Finn’s grasp and moved to clean up his toolbox, words tumbling out of his mouth as though someone had turned on a faucet in his brain. “Yeah, I mean, if you want. I mean, we’re all sort of a family, right? You could use Rose’s too. Or mine, yeah. Or, hell, I’m sure anyone here on base would be honored to have you take their name. You’re kind of amazing. Oh, looks like I’m done with repairs. I’m going to go get changed for the waterfall.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Poe was out of sight. BB-8 looked between its owner and its friends two or three times before speeding off after him. Finn stood there for a moment, as though in a daze, before turning around to look back at his friends, who were in as much of a trance as he was. A moment passed before the spell was broken, Rey speaking first.

“What just happened?”

Rose rolled her eyes, exasperated by the two bumbling idiots in love she called her best friends, before grabbing her girlfriend by the hand to a standing position, walked over to Finn, and said “I think you should go talk to him. We’re going to go get ready and pack a lunch for the trip.” She gave him a small pat on the cheek before dragging Rey along with her back towards their shared tent, leaving Finn in their wake to process everything that had just happened in the last two minutes. He finally shook his head to clear his mind, and went off to find Poe without a second thought.

—

Poe paced back and forth in the small tent he shared with Finn, all thoughts of their waterfall trip thrown to the side as deep panic set in. _Kriff._ _What had he done?_ Of course he had often wondered what would become of Finn’s last name; whether he would choose one of his own, eventually get married to someone and take theirs, or, miracle of miracles, somehow find his lost family and be welcomed back with loving arms. And, _of course,_ he had often dreamed about how maybe that last name would someday line up with his own, often times tracing the letters of _General Finn Dameron_ in his pudding at dessert.

And he had just blurted it out, as though he wasn’t trying to push those feelings deep down inside, but instead as though it was the most obvious thought in the world. As though Finn shared those same thoughts and feelings as he did. God, he was an idiot, he thought, for how could he ever deserve the love and affection of someone as _star-gazingly_ perfect as Finn?

Fingers dancing nervously around the ring close to his heart, Poe tried to steady his breathing and slow the racing drum inside his chest. “What am I going to Bee? How am I gonna talk my way out of this one buddy?”

The droid whistled inquisitively, before Poe groaned and threw himself on the bed dramatically. His moping only lasted a brief moment before the tent flap pushed open and Finn barged inside. BB-8 beeped something about seeing if Rose or Rey needed help before high-tailing it out of there. _Unloyal hunk of junk. Okay, just play it cool._

“H-hey buddy? What’s going on?” _Yep_ , Poe thought as he pushed himself up off the bed, _real smooth._

Finn rolled his eyes, cheeks flushed from his brisk jog from the airfield to the tent, but didn’t say a word other than “Poe?”

The golden pilot, normally the life of the party who could keep a two hour long conversation going with someone he just met, stood silently while trying to look anywhere but at Finn’s face. Racking his brain for something, _anything_ , to say, he let out an awkward laugh before stumbling over the words “It seems like it’s getting close to time to head out to the waterfall, we should hop to it, huh?”

Finn didn’t break his gaze before asking again, “Poe, what was that out there?”

Hoping for the ground to open up and swallow him, or a stray meteorite to take him out, Poe continued to fumble around the tent, picking up anything within arm's reach and shoving it all into a small backpack. He took another deep breath, praying to some higher power in the galaxy that he be anywhere but here, before turning around and asking, “What was what?” _Smooth move, Dameron._

“Poe, why did you run off after offering for me to take your last name?”

Poe sighed before finally looking up into his eyes, those kind, warm, gentle, caring eyes, and knew it was time. There was no coming back from his earlier slip up. He rubbed a hand over his face and took one final deep, cleansing breath before letting the dam gates burst.

“Because I can’t stop thinking about you and sharing a name, sharing a _future_ . I want a house, I want kids, I want you wearing my mother’s ring, I want _you_ , I want _all of it_ but we haven’t talked about any of that and now I’m afraid that I’ve ruined it. _Kriff,_ Finn, I’ve wanted it all since the day you showed up in my jacket on D’Qar, but it never felt like the right time or the right moment. Or if it did, then I chickened out because it’s always gonna be you. You’re always gonna be the one I want. And if you didn’t want me back…? Like I said, I was too much of a coward to ever take that risk. Honestly, if you want to back out of the tent and pretend like none of this ever happened? I wouldn’t judge you. If anything, I’d probably leave if I were y-”

“Poe, please, for the love of all the galaxies, stop talking.”

Poe stopped, mouth still slightly agape, before looking back at Finn’s face. But, where he feared there would be judgement or hatred or even just indifference, he instead saw a soft smile and what looked like… _love?_ Before he could fully process the look on Finn’s face and what it meant or the fact that he was making his way across the room, Finn was suddenly in front of him and holding him and _kissing him_.

With a stifled gasp, Poe reached his hands up to grab onto anything he could, settling for one hand clutching the back of Finn’s neck and one sweetly cupping his cheek. Every inch of Poe felt like he was on fire, as the soft kiss slowly made its way into something needier. It felt as if centuries of pent up longing were pouring out of every inch of his skin, both grabbing at each other as though searching for a life raft, neither one wanting to be the first to break the moment.

They finally parted, only to take a breath before Finn choked out, “Ask me again.”

“What?” Poe asked before placing another kiss to his lips.

“Ask me the thing about your last name.”

 _Oh._ Poe pulled back, hands on either side of the ethereal face in front of him, to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming and that this was really happening. Finn stared back of him, full of hope and dreams and a future, and lifted a thumb to Poe’s face to wipe away at the wet marks streaming down his face. _When had he started crying?_ But they were tears of joy, and Poe took a shaky breath before repeating it once more.

“I meant what I said before. My name is yours for the taking, if you want it.”

Finn’s loving gaze turned into a playful smirk. “I’ve never wanted anything more. But I’ll only take it on two conditions.”

“And what’s that?”

“One: that you promise we will make it my family name officially with a ceremony in the early Fall on some planet that isn’t too hot and isn’t too cold. Somewhere with a lot of trees. Absolutely no snow.”

Poe snorted. “I think we can manage to find somewhere that fits that. As for number two?”

“And two: if that offer is still up for grabs, that I get to find you a ring that matches your mother’s so that you always have a piece of me just as I’ll always have a piece of you.”

The tears came back in full force as Poe’s heart swelled at the man in front of him. He made quick work of taking the ring off of his neck, the ring whose story he had told countless times before, and put it on Finn’s finger. And as though the spirit of Shara Bey herself had planned out this moment all along, it was a perfect fit. The younger of the two men smiled down at his hand, his own tears finally spilling down his cheeks, before lacing his fingers with the man in front of him. He leaned his forehead into Poe’s, pressing a gentle whisper of a kiss to the bridge of his nose.

Poe closed his eyes, sighed contentedly, and whispered “I love you.”

Finn paused, taking in the weight of the moment fully, before smiling and whispering back, “I know.”

For that he earned a shove, accompanied by “Okay, now it’s your turn to shut up,” and another earth shattering kiss. They kept at it for another few minutes before they heard a low beeping at the tent flap, quickly followed by BB-8 poking its head in and hurling a stream of indignant beeps at them.

“ _Okay, okay!!_ We’re on our way buddy.” 

BB-8 tossed a few more irritated beeps at them for good measure before rolling out of the tent once more. Finn shook his head with a groan. “We should probably go find Rey and Rose, General Dameron. They’ve probably been waiting long enough.”

Poe grinned and pressed another kiss to his lips before responding with, “After you, _General Dameron.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and have a Happy New Year!! May this year and decade bring you nothing but the best!!!


End file.
